1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wireless communications, and more particularly to an antenna apparatus with selectable horizontal and vertical polarization elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
In communications systems, there is an ever-increasing demand for higher data throughput and a corresponding drive to reduce interference that can disrupt data communications. For example, in an IEEE 802.11 network, an access point (i.e., base station) communicates data with one or more remote receiving nodes or stations, e.g., a network interface card of a laptop computer, over a wireless link. The wireless link may be susceptible to interference from other access points and stations, other radio transmitting devices, changes or disturbances in the wireless link environment between the access point and the remote receiving node, and so on. The interference may be such to degrade the wireless link, for example by forcing communication at a lower data rate, or may be sufficiently strong to completely disrupt the wireless link.
One method for reducing interference in the wireless link between the access point and the remote receiving node is to provide several omnidirectional antennas, in a “diversity” scheme. For example, a common configuration for the access point comprises a data source coupled via a switching network to two or more physically separated omnidirectional antennas. The access point may select one of the omnidirectional antennas by which to maintain the wireless link. Because of the separation between the omnidirectional antennas, each antenna experiences a different signal environment, and each antenna contributes a different interference level to the wireless link. The switching network couples the data source to whichever of the omnidirectional antennas experiences the least interference in the wireless link. However, one problem with using two or more omnidirectional antennas for the access point is that typical omnidirectional antennas are vertically polarized. Vertically polarized radio frequency (RF) energy does not travel as efficiently as horizontally polarized RF energy inside a typical office or dwelling space. Typical horizontally polarized RF antennas to date have been expensive to manufacture, or do not provide adequate RF performance to be commercially successful.
A further problem is that the omnidirectional antenna typically comprises an upright wand attached to a housing of the access point. The wand typically comprises a hollow metallic rod exposed outside of the housing, and may be subject to breakage or damage. Another problem is that each omnidirectional antenna comprises a separate unit of manufacture with respect to the access point, thus requiring extra manufacturing steps to include the omnidirectional antennas in the access point. Yet another problem is that the access point with the typical omnidirectional antennas is a relatively large physically, because the omnidirectional antennas extend from the housing.
A still further problem with the two or more omnidirectional antennas is that because the physically separated antennas may still be relatively close to each other, each of the several antennas may experience similar levels of interference and only a relatively small reduction in interference may be gained by switching from one omnidirectional antenna to another omnidirectional antenna.
Another method to reduce interference involves beam steering with an electronically controlled phased array antenna. However, the phased array antenna can be extremely expensive to manufacture. Further, the phased array antenna can require many phase tuning elements that may drift or otherwise become maladjusted.